


Завтра Джон уедет

by Pecan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Out of Character, Parting, Porn With Plot, Psychology, Slash, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pecan/pseuds/Pecan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок и Джон встретились вновь через многие годы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Завтра Джон уедет

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Pecan  
> Фэндом: Шерлок   
> Персонажи: Шерлок/Джон  
> Рейтинг: R   
> Жанры: Слэш (яой), Ангст, PWP   
> Предупреждения: OOC

Завтра Джон уедет. Когда-нибудь он может вернуться, а может и никогда. Просто время незаметно пробегает между людьми, и встречи через годы - жалкие попытки наскрести крохи узнавания - «а помнишь…», « мы вместе…», «да-да, так всё и было…». И всё сказанное вслух отличается от накарябанного в сердце упоения, заразившего мозг безумия.   
  
Но Шерлок не даст Джону забыть. Ни в коем случае.  
  
***  
 **Спустя 9 лет**  
  
«А помнишь  _то_  дело,  _ту_  игру».   
  
 _Помнишь легкость адреналина, разлитого в воздухе, детали, затеявшие прятки, и твоё плечо у моего. Ты рядом._  
  
«Конечно, было опасно. И весело».  
  
 _Ты был великолепен. А мне жутко хотелось спать, весь мир ещё больше поблёк, всё застилало туманом, закладывало уши. И только ты был по-прежнему ярок и пробивал ко мне дорогу сквозь толщу смешавшихся красок._  
  
«Да. Марта тогда объявила нас карающими рыцарями закона».  
  
 _Да, Марта. Кхм. Не стоило лишний раз тебе говорить. Она умерла 2 года назад. Но слова ведь были сказаны, хорошие слова от хорошего человека._  
  
«Она… ».  
  
 _Как много она значила для тебя? Ты был с ней в последние минуты - рыцарь, получающий благословение от королевы на долгий путь, на верность себе, защиту и оберег, напутствие счастья. «Храни себя, мой мальчик», - уверен, она сказала именно так._  
  
«Ещё чаю?»  
  
 _Ритуалы и традиции действительно спасают, когда нечего сказать, когда не хочется говорить. Может нам просто посидеть молча, отдав наше время потрескивающим уголькам камина, спрятав мысли в еле угадываемых тенях, в спокойном дыхании и чуть обжигающем коньяке, почти незаметном в терпком горячем чае._  
  
«Было бы неплохо. А как там Молли?»  
  
 _Сейчас мы переберём всех знакомых, и надо будет уходить, хотя мне хочется продлить эту встречу. И вспомнить тебя прежнего, из нашей последней встречи, из нашей последней ночи. Сравнить задыхающегося тебя, потного, бешено нагоняющего сбегающие секунды, с тобой же, мирно сидящим в кресле, нога на ногу, и предлагающего этот грёбаный чай. Когда же ты успел стать вежливым радушным хозяином? Тебе эта классика лжи не идёт. Зачем ты пригласил меня?_  
  
«У неё всё хорошо. Вышла замуж».  
  
 _Мы будем говорить о наших знакомых. Майкрофт, Молли, Гарри, Грэг, сотрудники Ярда. А потом ты уйдёшь. Ничто тебя не удержит. Неужели ты не вспомнишь наш вечер, я надеялся…_  
  
«А у тебя кто-то есть?»  
  
 _Прошло столько времени, это нормально, ты больше не взбалмошный подросток, каким оставался даже после тридцати. Ты научился ценить людей, уважать сантименты. Где твои обличительные задорные речи, полные огня и остроумия? Ещё более глубокий и веский голос звучит по-прежнему волшебно, но безжизненно, отрешенно. Ни тепла, ни чувств. Никого._  
  
«Я не меняю своих решений».  
  
 _У меня не осталось даже тебя. Это не ты постучал сегодня в дверь и вошёл в комнату. Это воспоминания привели тебя как лунатика, а потом кинули в кресло рядом с камином. Ты очнулся, не понимая, куда занесло твоё промоченное дождём тело. Ты пропах улицами моего любимого города с горьким примесом долгожданной и ненужной свободы. И в душе твоей пересыпаются пески пустыни, дуют вечно одинокие опаляющие ветра - мне уже не понять тебя, а тебе - меня. Зачем ты пришёл?_  
  
«Думаю, мне пора».  
  
 _Мне не вынести тяжелой тишины, лучше ты останешься для меня тем искренним безумцем, которым был в этот же вечер ровно девять лет назад. Когда я ещё что-то значил для тебя._  
  
«Хорошо. Надеюсь, мы скоро увидимся ещё раз».  
  
 _Ложь. И ты знаешь это. Завтра ты уедешь из Лондона, в дом родителей, оставшийся после их смерти тебе и Гарри, и никогда не вернёшься. Мы просто стали другими._  
  
***  
Шерлок не даст Джону забыть. Ни в коем случае.  
  
И они оба помнят, как всё было, даже став другими, даже спустя девять лет.  
  
 **Флэшбэк.**  
  
Скрипучие ступеньки к комнате, запевшие петли, шорох одеял - Джон не спит и приподнялся взглянуть на вошедшего. Шерлок сначала сел на край кровати, и лишь потом, набравшись молчаливой решительности, забрался в нагретое пододеяльное пространство.  
  
Осторожно, боясь, что Джон разбушуется, категорически откажет и выгонит наглого соседа, Шерлок навалился сверху. Он бы сказал: «Пожалуйста». Если бы умел. Тёплое тело, мягкое, в постепенно испаряющемся сне - Джон возражающе выдохнул. Потом, наверное, вспомнил, что завтра покинет эти стены надолго, и уверенно запустил руки в волосы Шерлока, оттянул его от себя.   
  
В уже утреннем полумраке, глаза казались чёрными, бездонными, пугающе чужими.  
  
\- Возвращайся. Обязательно вернись, - Шерлок почти приказывал, если можно что-то приказать шёпотом. Руки Джона крепче сжались, причиняя боль, а затем потянули Шерлока на себя.  
  
И он ответил губами в губы - «хорошо», разделяя это обещание в поцелуе, растворяя в смешавшейся слюне, растирая между языками до нехватки воздуха, до головокружения, до пресыщения.  
  
«Ты видишь, как мне больно. Очень. Чувствуешь».  
«А мне? Ничуть не меньше. Ничуть. И хорошо».  
  
Шерлок, наконец, оторвался от губ и спустился ниже к шее, груди, животу. Стянул с Джона штаны и разделся сам. Ближе, честнее, горячее.  
  
Он бы хотел почувствовать Джона в себе, всегда хотел, но сейчас Джону лучше запомнится боль. И честно, он боялся быть похожим для него на кого-то в этом положении. Поэтому облизывая собственные пальцы, проталкивая их в сжатый неподатливый анус Джона, лаская его член - он был уверен в своём первенстве и своей уникальности.  
  
«К чертям эту стену. Ты меня ни с кем не спутаешь. Никогда не забудешь».  
  
Болезненно откинутая голова Джона, обнаженная шея, стоны - тоже никогда не изгладятся из памяти Шерлока. И вот Джон не выдерживает напряжения, дергается под соседом, с усилием приподнимается, притягивая Шерлока ближе, насаживаясь до конца.  
  
Единый стон, наслаждения и боли - Джона бьёт дрожь, его подводят мышцы, хотя это и достаточно очевидно, однако Шерлок смотрит в восхищении, целуя рот, наполнившийся безвкусной слюной от небольшого шока, пока Джон не успевает быстро сглатывать.  
  
Шерлок движется сначала осторожно, постепенно теряя контроль и начиная вколачиваться широкими сильными движениями.  
  
«Та ли это боль, что у тебя на душе».  
«Не та, но эта заглушает всё, что болит».  
  
Оргазм Шерлока, кажется, настигает обоих. И после нескольких минут успокоения, он склоняется и вылизывает член Джона, но старания остаются без ответа.   
  
\- Не надо, прекрати! Оставь, Шерлок, я не хочу, - Шерлок расстроено ложится рядом, обнимает Джона. И оба, измотанные, проваливаются в сон.  
  
***  
\- Джон Уотсон, именем закона, вы арестованы…  
\- Вы имеете право хранить молчание…  
\- Вы обвиняетесь…  
  
Эти и остальные привычные слова Грэг повторял сотни раз и никогда с такой болью.  
  
Утром гостиная встретила Джона молчаливым Шерлоком, восседающим в театральной позе на кресле и закрывшем глаза. И Грэгом сожалеющим, с неохотой захлопнувшим пасть наручников на руках, жизнь даривших и жизнь отбиравших.  
  
На сердце любящем и прощающем. Бесстрашном и сильном. Оно не предаст и будет молчать сколько нужно, долгие годы.   
  
Всегда, если понадобится.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> God is an Astronaut-Snowfall  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y_NMIRatSSo SaveFrom.net


End file.
